The Mising Journal
by bookloverextreme
Summary: What if one day the Flock finds another bird kid? But instead of growing up in the School, she's lived with her mom all her life. Plus she looks a lot like Fang. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm writing way to many fanfics._

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked out my window at the cloudless sky, picking out my favorite constellations. Even though it was 12 o' clock at night, I wasn't tired. I decided I might as well do something, instead of just sitting there. So, I decided to go flying.

I didn't know why I had wings. My mom was normal, so I definitely didn't get it from her. I always I assumed it was from my dad's side, but I could never be sure. See, my dad didn't exactly stick around after I was born. But, how else could I have wings?

I opened the window and jumped out, unfurling my wings. I loved flying. It was probably the best thing ever. I had only been flying for a couple of minutes when, to my surprise, I saw someone else flying several yards in front of me. After a minute, I decided to follow him, and maybe work up the courage to say something. Maybe.

I'd only been following him for a couple of minutes when he stopped. "Was there a point to following me, Max?"

"Who's Max?" I asked, assuming he'd mistaken me for someone else. Someone else with wings.

At that point, he turned around and looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. He sounded less surprised than I thought he would.

"My names Charlie," I said, making sure to sound calm when really I was freaking out. "I live with my mom over there," I added, motioning towards my house.

"You were able to find your mom after you got out of the School?" he asked, starting to sound more surprised/confused.

"I've lived with my mom my whole life," I explained. "I've never heard of the school, and I don't know why I have wings. I always assumed there was something wrong with my dad. I can't be sure though, since I haven't met him."

"Do you know what your dad's name is?" he asked.

"Can I know your name first?" I said.

He sighed. I could tell by now that he was good at the 'I'm a rock with no emotion' thing, and the fact that he sighed meant he was annoyed with me. Really annoyed.

"My name's Nick," he said after a moment of hesitation.

"You're lying," I said, getting annoyed at him now.

"How do you know?" 'Nick' asked.

"It's something I've always been able to do," I explained. "That and you hesitated, and then told me a name without much protest. If you were planning on telling me you're real name, you would've asked why I wanted to know, said you're name wasn't important, that kind of stuff."

"Huh," he muttered. "How do you know that stuff?"

"My mom taught me," I told him. "She taught me how to fight too. I think she's afraid that someone will try to take me or something. She's real paranoid."

"My name's Fang," he said. "There's five other people like us, back at Dr. M's. You can come over tomorrow. I guess you should bring your mom too."

"My mom's out of town, and I'd love to come over," I said. "And I don't know my dad's real name, but his nickname was Fang. Weird that you two have the same name huh?" The only reason I added that last part was because when I said my dad's nickname was Fang, he freaked out. Or at least, I think he freaked out. It's hard to tell when someone is working that hard to stop you from figuring out what he's feeling at the moment.

"Or, since you're so hooked on talking, we could talk now," Fang said.

I smiled. Apparently I'd freaked him out enough that he wanted to wait to talk with his friends about me.

"Okay," I said. "Do you want to come back to my house to make sure we can avoid your friends?"

"Are you a mind reader too?" Fang asked. Something about the way he said it made me think that he knew a mind reader. Scary.

"No," I said, noticing that he looked relieved after I said that. "I'm just good at reading people."

With that, I started flying back towards my house. I didn't look back, but I could hear him flying after me. I got to my window and pulled it open and slipped back into my room. I turned on the light, and turned back towards the window and saw Fang that Fang had already come in and was closing the window.

"These are my mom's diaries," I said, walking over to my desk, opening the secret compartment I'd built into it, and pulled out six different sized journals. "This is the one she kept when she was pregnant with me. There's a lot of stuff about a some scientists and a place called the School. There's a guy named Jeb Batchelder who's mentioned a lot too. I was never able to make much since of it."

"Does your mom know you have these?" Fang asked, starting to flip through the journal I handed him.

"Why do you think I made a secret compartment in my desk for them?"

"Good point," he muttered, sitting down on my bed and reading one of the entries. "Have you read all of these?"

"Cover to cover," I said, sitting down next to him. "I'm missing one of her journals though. She's hidden it somewhere where I can't get to it."

"Hmmm," he muttered, focusing more on the journal.

I watched him for a moment, and then started to realize I was really tired. Without really thinking about it, I moved so that I was laying my head on Fang's shoulder. He didn't say anything when I did it, so I assumed it was alright. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was thinking that Fang looked a whole lot like my mom.

* * *

_I'll try to update Old Habits Die Hard sometime this week. Hopefully. Maybe. If I finish my algebra homework. Why i decided to take an ninth grade math course when i'm in eighth grade i have no idea._

_R&R?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!!! I know I was supposed to update Old Habits Die Hard, but I decided to open this one instead._

Chapter 2

I woke when I heard my mom walking up to stairs to wake me up. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I started to think how strange it was that I had fallen asleep sitting up. Then I realized my head was on someone's shoulder. A boy's shoulder. Shit.

"Wake up, Fang," I said, sitting up and starting to open the window.

"What?" he muttered, sitting up and looking around.

"My mom's coming up the stairs!!" I almost yelled, grabbing him arm and yanking him off the bed.

At that point, he seemed to realize what was going on. Unfortunately, my mom opened the door.

"Hi Mom," I said, attempting to smile. "This is my _friend_, Fang."

Fang nodded, after glancing towards the window, obviously wanting to leave.

"What were, you going to do, have him climb out the window?" my mom asked, glaring at both of us.

"I was thinking about it," I muttered.

"That's better than hiding him in the closet," she said. "That's how my mom found out about your dad."

I have to say, that one really through me off. My mom never ever mentions dad, ever. "Can he even get out the window without falling?" my mom asked, smiling slightly.

Now I was really scared. "I was hoping," I muttered, guessing Fang didn't want me to say anything about him having wings to.

"How about he goes out the front door, we drive over to his house, and I get to meet his mom," my mom said, already walking out my bedroom door.

I glanced over at Fang, only to see he was feeling the same thing I was. Panic.

"Or," I called after my mom. "We can let Fang leave and you can meet his mom if he ever shows up here again."

My mom turned back to me and smirked. "I like my idea better. I'll see you downstairs in five minutes." Then she walked out and closed the door.

"Damn," I muttered. "What do we do?" I asked, looking over at Fang.

"If we're lucky, one of the Flock will answer the door and cover for us," Fang said, sounding way to calm for the current situation.

"Won't she notice that you live at our neighbors house?" I asked.

"Max'll come up with something," Fang said. In my opinion he put too much confidence in this 'Max' person.

"But what if we aren't lucky and Dr. Martinez answers the door?"I asked him.

"Charlie are you coming down?" my mom called down the stairs.

"One sec," I called back. "Well?" I asked Fang.

Fang sighed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

**Max POV**

"Where's Fang?" I asked, walking down the stairs.

"Still asleep I think," said Iggy from the couch in the living room.

That kind of surprised me. Fang was normally one of the first one's awake, not one of the last one's to wake up. I was starting to wonder if I should go wake him up when there was a knock on the door. My mom had already gone to work, so I went to answer it.

When I opened the door, I think my jaw hit the ground. There was Fang, with some girl, and what appeared to be her mom.

"Hello," the woman said, smiling. "I'm looking for Fang's aunt, Dr. Marinez."

"Right," I said, looking over at Fang, and then turning back to the girl and her mom. "She already left for work, but if you want me to I can tell her what you wanted to say."

"When will she be back?" the woman asked smiling.

"I don't know," I said, lying. I looked at Fang and, then looked over at the girl. They both _looked _calm, but I knew better than that. "But like I said I can—"

"Tell her that her next door neighbor, Linda, stopped by, and that I would like her to come talk to me," the woman or, Linda, said, still smiling, even though it looked more forced by the moment. "C'mon Charlie," she said, heading back over to her house.

"One sec," Charlie said. Once her mom was a good ways away, Charlie pulled a journal out from under the jacket she was wearing. "This is the one right before I was born and the one after I was born. I'll work on finding the other one."

"Thanks, Charlie," he said, taking the journals. "Good luck with your mom."

"If I'm lucky, she'll get so caught up in memories and regrets and stuff, she'll forget all about me," she said, smiling slightly. "Good luck with Dr. M and her," Charlie said looking over at me, starting to smile even more. Then she hurried after her mom.

"What in the world," I said, looking over at him.

"She has wings," Fang said, walking passed me and into the house. "I found her last night and went over to her house to talk. We fell asleep."

"What's her story?" I asked closing the door. It wasn't every day you met another bird kid, so I was pretty interested.

"She's grown up with her mom, doesn't know who her dad is and doesn't know what the School is," Fang told me. "She has these journals though."

"There's another bird kid?" Angel asked, walking up to me. "Really?"

"There is?" Nudge asked, coming up right behind Angel. "That is so cool! What's her name? Does she live nearby? Does—"

I was about to cut Nudge off myself when my mom, she must've come home for lunch, called from the kitchen, "Max! Fang! Can you come here for a minute please?"

"Coming," I said, walking towards the kitchen, hearing Fang from behind me.

When I stepped into the kitchen I wasn't too surprised to see Charlie and her mom, but I was surprised.

"Look who I ran into," my mom said as we walked in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered. "I tried."

At that moment, Linda happened to look down at what Fang was holding in his hand. "What are you doing with my journals?" Charlie's mom said, glaring at us like crazy.

If I thought things were going to be interesting before, they were definitely going to be interesting now.

_I didn't like the last part very well, but, it works. _

_R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! I've been super busy lately. And the voices in my head won't shut up._

_Blake: We're voices in your head, we aren't supposed to shut up._

_Erin: Cotton candy!_

_Me: How does she keep getting out of the closet I locked her in?_

**Charlie POV**

"I gave them to him," I said, not wanting Fang and Max to get in trouble because of something I did. "I thought he could figure them out better than I could."

"Why would he be able to do that?" my mom asked, looking like she was about to murder anyone who got too close to her.

At this point, I glanced towards Fang, unsure of what he wanted me to do. I figured the easiest way to get out of this was to tell my mom about the wings, but I wasn't sure if he wanted me to or not. When I looked at him, I saw that he was looking at Max, so I turned to her too. She looked at Fang, completely ignoring me, and then said, "Because we have wings too."

Now it would seem normal if my mom freaked out and started yelling and stuff right? Wrong. Instead she looked at Max for a minute and then said, "Your Maximum Ride, right? Jeb mentioned you once. I didn't expect you to see you for another two years."

Everyone in the room seemed surprised that she said that, except Dr. Martinez. She looked like she knew exactly what was going on. I was probably the most surprised. I'd asked her about my wings all the time, and she'd never said anything. But now, in Dr. M's kitchen, she's acting like talking about this kind of stuff was an everyday occurrence.

"You did move here early," Dr. M commented, sounding relaxed.

"Someone took a picture of Charlie flying," my mom explained.

"I am the only one confused?" I said, looking at Max and Fang.

"I'm guessing this is something the School came up with," Max said.

"We got rid of the School," Fang said.

"The School didn't plan this," I explained. "It was Jeb's idea. It's in her journal."

"What was the point?" Max asked.

"Something about getting my brother back," I said. "The journal wasn't very specific."

"What brother?"Fang asked.

"My twin brother actually," I answered. "They took him to the School."

"Did she mention his name?" Fang asked.

I was about to answer when Max said, "We could probably leave mow if we wanted. They're pretty distracted."

"Sounds good to me," I said, already heading towards the door. I was happy to get out of there. For years I'd wanted to know about my past, and now that it was right there, ready for me to grab, I wanted nothing to do with it. It was all coming at me too fast. I couldn't handle it all.

_You can't handle it all? I'm the one who looks exactly like these complete strangers! And a missing brother who was taken by the School? What if that's me?_

I stopped halfway out the door, and looked around. I could've sworn I heard that in my head, but that couldn't happen. I couldn't help but think I was going insane.

_You aren't going insane. It's me, Fang. I started hearing you in my head a couple of minutes ago._

At first, I couldn't process what I was hearing. I could hear someone's thoughts, and vice versa. For one second I thought, this is okay. Someone's in my head, no big deal. Then, I fainted.

_Me: I know it's short, but at least I updated._

_Blake: If you had a brick, what would you name it?_

_Me: No thanks to him..._

_R&R!!_


End file.
